


Money doesn't make happiness

by Taewoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taewoo/pseuds/Taewoo
Summary: Louis is a 19 year old freshman college student that just transferred from a top notch private school. Sadly Louis has let his rich perfect life get in the way of his grades so his parents have forced him to go to a community college to show him that he has it better than most people. Louis friends Zayn Malik and Liam Payne support him along the way.Harry Styles he's not rich but not poor meets Louis and tries to teach him that you don't need to have money to have fun, and maybe fall in love along the way. Harrys best friend Niall Horan meets Zayn and Liam but who will he choose to fall for?Read to find out!





	Money doesn't make happiness

Louis Pov

College is suppose to be the start of your life where you make big decisions and finally start going somewhere, but here I am starting my first day at community college. Yes I know

what you're thinking "Its not that bad." You must not know who I am or who my parents are. Coming here is almost shameful and the people here even more so, I mean even my

friends think this is ridiculous. So what If I got a few bad grades and hardly showed up who cares? All that matters is that I'm here and my friends are probably taking their private jet

to France for lunch. What's even worse is that my parents are making me walk to school or take the bus and Id rather sweat my ass off then sit on a bus with those hobnockers. Its

not a far walk, but still the thought of becoming sweaty just sucks, and I could have driven but my parents took my keys. Arriving at school I noticed that it was clean..ish but nowhere

near my standards. The kids here cant even dress, but maybe I over dressed since I chose the most expensive sweater vest that I had. I mean it has the family name engraved into it

with gold trimming. I walked through the halls looking for my class which seemed to take forever why don't they have escorts? When I finally reached my class the room was fairly full

so I sat in the back so I could play on my phone. The teacher started teaching the boring lesson and I really wasn't paying attention since I could probably pay her to pass me. Then a

tall man with dark chocolate curly brown hair walked in. He wore black jeans and a black band tee with some boots his hair pulled back into a bun. The teacher rolled her eyes and

told the boy to sit down, and I secretly was conflicted if I wanted the boy to sit next to me or not. My thought were quickly interrupted when he sat down next to me and he smelt like

smoke and cologne. He looked over at me and his eyes almost made me gasp they were an emerald green, and my eyes wandered down to his lips before he looked me up and

down and rolled his eyes. I looked down when he looked away suddenly feeling insecure about my choice in clothing. I mean is flaunting your money really that bad to do because I

was taught to always embrace what you have. Throughout class I kept sneaking glances at the mysterious boy wanting to find out more about him, but sadly all I got was his name

because his friend whispered it. "Harry" his name kept repeating in my head over and over again, but I just have to keep in mind that we are two totally different people clearly or at

least that's what it looks like. After class I took my time getting my things so I could watch him some more maybe hoping he would notice me or say something to me, but he just

packed up and left. I sighed and walked home thinking why doesn't he like me I'm obviously rich and cute what's not to like? When I got home an idea popped into my head

everyone has social media maybe I could find harry and do a little staking. I know what you're thinking and no I don't like him I'm just curious and want to know why he doesn't like

me. I searched him on Instagram and it only took me a few minutes to find him he had a shocking 15 followers and his page was on private I sent a request to follow him and

waited forever it seemed like until I checked and he denied my request. why was he being like this I thought and logged off and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name is Tae and I'm trying to start writing again so if you can give me feedback that would be helpful!


End file.
